kingdom_life_ii_the_bergenheim_sagafandomcom-20200215-history
Johann von Bergenheim
Johann Friedrich von Bergenheim, known simply as''' Johann', '''Johan', Opa Johann and The German Terror is a side character appearing in Kingdom Life II: The Bergenheim Saga, first appearing in Part I. He is the father of Hans Georg von Bergenheim and grandfather of Wilhelm and Franz von Bergenheim. He is a Generalfeldmarschall in the Holy Roman Empire's army and the Kingdom's army. Appearance and Personality Johann wears a heavy set of coated plate armor with a great sword on his back attached to the armor, which can be easily detached. He has pale skin, with a generally muscular build. He has white hair and a mustache and beard. He also wears incredibly primitive glasses, which had only been invented 10 years before Part I. Finally, he has a crimson scarf that he is commonly seen wearing. History Achtung! Hände hoch! Spoilers: '' } Spoilers Ahead!'' ''' Pre Bergenheim Saga Johann Friederich von Bergenheim was born October 5th, 1237, in Nuremberg, in the Burgraviate of Nuremberg, within the Kingdom of Germany in the Holy Roman Empire. He was the son of Wolfgang Claus von Bergenheim and Catharina Anna von Bergenheim (née von Lötzfritzenburg). Generally, not much of his childhood is known, though it is known that he lived a relatively average life of a nobleman, and his parents generally loved him. They soon moved back to Bergenheim after he was born. At age 7 he soon began to train as a knight under his father, who was a knight and leader of the Bergenheim Order at the time. His mother soon made him a crimson scarf when he was 9, something that Johann constantly thanked his mother for. His mother and father are said to have taken extreme pride in their son, hoping one day he would become a great general. Soon, Johann lived through the chaos of the Great Interregnum, after the Holy Roman Emperor and King of Germany Frederick II died. His father and mother then used their duo citizenship with the Kingdom had his family moved to the Castle when Johann was 21 in the year 1258. Soon, when Johann was 23, his father gave control of the Bergenheim Order to Johann as his father and mother soon bought a castle from the Government in the countryside, renamed as Neu Bergenheim Castle. Soon, a major peasants revolt, known as the Elven Peasant's Rebellion broke out in the Elven Parts of the Kingdom, and the King soon appointed Johan as Generalfeldmarschall by demands of the representatives on the minor Bergenheim Principality back in Bavaria. Johann soon led his combined Bergenheim and Royal Force in many battles against the rebels, alongside various other generals, such as the father of Vötan and fellow german, Karl Nicolaus von Götz. Reportedly, he did incredibly well against the elves, but his brutality in battle horrified the Elven nobility, who he was defending, thus he gained the nickname, ''''The German Terror'. Soon, the rebellion ended, and he settled down in the Kingdom. He soon married Elizabeth Antoinette von Feldburgen, known as Oma Bergenheim, and soon had his only child and son, Hans Georg von Bergenheim. Soon he continued his Military affairs and raised his family. He soon became a grandfather, once his son Hans Georg got married, his grandchildren were Wilhelm Fritz von Bergenheim and Franz Albrecht von Bergenheim. He loved his grandchildren, and would constantly take them through hikes in the Bavarian Alps and would Ski down the smaller of the mountains when he would visit them from the Kingdom, Soon however, on November 8th, 1298, two years before the events of Part I, Elizabeth soon died of natural causes surrounded peacefully by Johann and her family. Her last words to Johann were simply, "Johann, mein Johann. Ich vergebe dir.", which translates to, "Johann, my Johann. I forgive you." The death of his wife greatly affected the von Bergenheim family, considering that it had only been a few years since Charlotte von Schoffenberg, Wil and Franz's mother, had died. But, it affected Johann the most, Johann, not knowing how to cope with such a loss, soon became bitter and more angry, going down the path of extreme Authoritarianism and Militarism. He began to hit his servants more often and would constantly go on enraged speeches towards his military staff and the royal family. He personally believed that because of his position and noble titles, he was to be obeyed, no matter what the order was. For the next two years he would go down this path, continuing his military careers. Until he soon retired his leadership to Franz. Part I For the first few months of Part I, Johann didn't get involved majorly, only sending commands out to Franz. After the battle of Franklinsville, Johann was made leader of the Bergenheim Order in an act of emergency, as he soon learned that Franz was still alive, he sent his men to look for him. He then met the Spanish Admiral Ramona, who was brutally beating one of her cadets for misbehaving, Johann soon slightly befriended as she seemed to believe in some of Johann's same ideals. He made sure to keep contact. He then helped Admiral Ramona fight off a large snake that attacked them, Johann soon impaled it's chest, causing the snake to slither off and presumably die of its wounds. Weeks later, he decided to go on the hunt, in which he found an Italian Noblewoman and Dancer named Liliana, after he asked her for any clues, she threatened to tell the others, which resulted in Johann beating her and then walking off. Soon, after days of searching, he discovered Franz with Adeline in the parlor, enraged that he was working with a servant woman he beat him senseless. He then legally had him stripped of all noble titles and had him court martialed and sent into prison. However, he didn't hear of the breakout for a day, enraged, he began to search for them. He was unaware however that the two had gone on a vacation. Abilites * '''Strength: '''Johann, despite his age, still has incredibly strong physical strength. * '''Lord's Greatsword: '''Though he has no major magic abilites, he carries and incredibly powerful sword known as the Lord's Greatsword, which can cut easily through lighter and more moderate solids. Trivia * Johann von Bergenheim was the first member of the von Bergenheim family not to be named after a historical or modern world leader. * His personality has a total of three influences. Rudol von Stroheim from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Baron von Dorf from Valiant Hearts: The Great War and finally the real life Imperial German general August von Mackensen. * He is the first von Bergenheim to make an apperance that does not use any kind of Double Spirit or Faust Magic. Category:Part I Category:Part I Characters Category:Bergenheim Family Category:Noble Characters